


Sure Bet

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A twist on Hollywood Ending: What if Jack visited Peggy and Daniel before returning to his hotel room to pack?
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Sure Bet

“Good point.”

Peggy’s smile flowed through her, settling in her heart. Her reply was to slam her lips to his. Daniel’s arm slipped around her waist, and she moved closer. Under her bum, she could feel where his thigh ended and the prosthetic started. He must be in pain, most of her weight on his thigh. But she didn’t move. She didn’t _want_ to move. She wanted more. So much more...

“About damn time.”

Peggy propelled her body from Daniel’s lap, steadying herself with a hand to the desk. How had they not heard the door open and close, footsteps coming into the office? She smoothed her dress before looking up and seeing the intruder. Simultaneously, she sighed in relief and clenched her fists.

“What do you want, Jack?” she snapped.

“Well, I know I didn’t want to see _that_ ,” was his reply, though that signature Jack Thompson smirk indicated otherwise. The same smirk Peggy always wanted to smack off his lips.

“I would say that you need to knock before entering,” Daniel said, his expression neutral,” but I know you don’t listen.”

Jack shrugged. “You’re a chief, I’m a chief. This is a chief’s office. I’m the first, and better, chief, mind you.”

“Well, of course,” Daniel answered, his words dripping in sarcasm, though Jack didn’t notice.

Peggy chimed in. “Jack, was there something in particular you needed?”

“You in a hurry to get rid of me, Carter?” 

“We have work to do.”

“I’ll bet you do.” Jack’s grin could only be described as smarmy. He added a wink, and she dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from being accused of punching yet another superior.

“Anyway,” Jack continued, “I just came by to let you know heading back east, where they have decent delis.” He extended his hand toward the desk. “How about a handshake, Sousa?”

Daniel stared at Jack while sticking out his hand, which was a few arms’ length away from Jack’s. “Move closer to the desk.”

“C’mon, Danny boy,” Jack said, the smirk returning. “Stand up and give me a handshake. Man to man. I helped you save the world. It’s the least you can do.”

Peggy glanced at Daniel, lowering her gaze to see that his… reaction to their kisses had returned to normal, so to speak. She’d felt it, his reaction, of course. It was hard to miss, sitting on his lap. The fact that Jack would tease him made her blood boil, but realizing that just kissing Daniel aroused him brought that boil down to a simmer.

Daniel shook his head as he stood, leaning forward to shake Jack’s hand. She caught Jack’s slight frown of disappointment and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Peggy stepped in front of the desk, inches from Jack, and stuck out her hand. “Thank you for your help. Truly. We couldn’t have done this without you.”

Puzzled, Jack looked at her hand, then shook it. “Uh… thanks, Carter.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied as she walked back to the side of the desk. “Now get out.”

Jack belted out a laugh. “Whoa, I thought this was the chief’s office, not yours.” His gaze settled on Peggy, leer unmistakable. “I don’t know, Sousa. Hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.” He laughed again.

Peggy knew her glare was scathing and didn’t need to look at Daniel to know his was just as fiery, if not more.

Jack continued. “Well, I don’t want to wear out my welcome…”

“Too late,” Peggy mumbled.

“...I have to check out of the hotel before catching my flight, and now that,” he motioned toward them, “things have developed, I’ve got some cash waiting for me in New York.”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed. “You bet on us?”

“Whose idea did you think it was to send Carter out here?” Jack said, walking to the office door. “Most of the guys said you two would get busy right after she arrived, but I knew better. I knew you’d need a nudge from good ol’ Jack to get you two to pull your heads out of your asses.”

“Speaking of arses,” Peggy said as her face scrunched, as if smelling something foul. “Why would you do such a thing?”

“Sure bet, Marge. Sure bet.” He saluted them as he opened the door, unable - or unwilling - to hide another smarmy grin. “Guess you don’t want me to leave this open.”

Peggy quickly walked to him. “Safe travels, Chief Thompson,” she said in a saccharine lilt before slamming the door in his face.

His laugh resonated through the glass.

“Why is he such a…?” Daniel paused, clearly searching for the right word.

“Wanker?” Peggy offered as she walked back to the desk, sitting on the corner nearest Daniel.

“I have no idea what that means but it sounds about right.”

“Jack’s a wanker, always will be, but he’s also a friend. I meant what I said to him. His help with Vernon and Whitney was invaluable.”

“He almost blew us all up,” Daniel reminded her.

She waved off the comment. “I knew he would do the right thing. Underneath that ego is a good heart.”

“I didn’t think there was a heart at all.” He toyed with the turquoise fabric accents at the waist of her dress. “Glad you saw it.”

She nodded, not trusting her voice as his hand moved down slowly, leisurely but with purpose.

“I’m thinking of taking some time off,” she said, voice lowered. “Stay here to tie up loose ends and such.”

“And such,” he replied, his gaze following his hand’s travels on the dress.

She couldn’t read his expression, which worried her. He _was_ fingering the hem of her dress but he wouldn’t look at her. Maybe he was embarrassed at her forwardness. Maybe he wanted some time to think about… them.

“Unless you don’t need my help,” she said.

He glanced up, meeting her gaze. She saw not his earlier shock at her impromptu snog or even the sheepishness of his ‘good point’ comment. Not a drop of embarrassment anywhere. What she did see in those beautiful deep-set eyes was a desire so strong, it shook her, just long enough to realize he was seeing the same desire in her eyes.

“I can always use your help, Peg. I was short-handed before and now it’s worse.” He looked away, taking her hand in his. “But that’s not why I want you to stay.”

“OK,” was all she could muster.

“You mentioned tying up loose ends and such.” He looked up at her, a mischievous grin blooming on his lips. “I’m looking forward to exploring that ‘and such’.”

She knew her grin matched his. “Mr. Jarvis is downstairs. I’ll ask him to return my belongings to Howard’s.” 

“Stop by Rose’s desk on your way,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. “She can call Jack’s hotel room and tell him you’re on vacation.”

She walked to the door and opened it a few inches, then turned back to him. “I could get my overnight bag out of the boot. For… just in case… we need to work late.”

He nodded, trying to look serious but failing. “Always more work to do. Might need to work through the night. Tying up those loose ends… and such.”

“Yes, chief,” she said, hoping he could see the joy in her eyes.


End file.
